1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a developer storage case and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic type copying machine and a printer, a latent image formed on the surface of a sensitive member is developed by a developing device and the developed visible image is transferred and fixed to a medium to thereby form an image. In this type of image forming apparatus, in order to supply the developer that has been consumed in the image forming operation, there is widely employed a replaceable type developer storage case, that is, a so called toner cartridge.